


GIVE ME THE ALTEAN SUGAR

by AnneBlack



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Could be seen as just friends, F/M, Kidge - Freeform, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-08 04:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12856419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneBlack/pseuds/AnneBlack
Summary: When Pidge can't reach the sugar.Inspired by a prompt with a twist





	GIVE ME THE ALTEAN SUGAR

**Author's Note:**

> Person a and person b are in the kitchen. Person b is slightly taller than person a, person a is a small muffin.  
> Person a:*trying to reach object on top shelf*  
> Person b: do you need help or what?  
> person a: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!  
> person b*chuckles*: ...okay then  
> person a*moments later*: *defeated sigh* help meeeee

Pidge sighed, trying yet again to reach the Altean equivalent of sugar. Hunk had put it out of her reach--pure torture at its best. Keith was leaning on the counter, watching with amusement.  
“Do you need help or what?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.  
Pidge gasped, highly offended. “HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE VERTICALLY CHALLENGED!”  
Keith chuckled, “...Okay then.”  
Moments later, Katie Holt let out a defeated sigh and moaned, “Help meeeee…”  
Keith snorted and reached for the jar of blue powder. It was silent for a long moment as Pidge stared at the Red Paladin’s fingers--just out of reach from the sugar.   
She sighed. “I’m getting Shiro.”  
“No--I can get it!” She chuckled darkly as she walked away, shaking her head. “Keith Kogane, you have failed this city.”  
“Pidge, I’m never letting you watch Green Arrow again.”  
“Shiro!”  
“I got it! Pidge! _Pidge_!”


End file.
